


Don't think too hard

by small_galaxy_child



Series: Captivated by red [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Basically, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: The basement is dark and humid. Stan buys new meat because Kyle didn't like the tuna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Killing Stalking.

It was dark and the humidity in the room was almost enough to make his throat feel closed. He choked silently, arms bound behind him. He felt the tears run down his face. He hadn't wanted this. How could he have wanted this?

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and light shone through. The red head whimpered, attempting to move his broken legs closer. A smiling figure walked down carrying a can of what looked like processed meat. 

"How's my favorite boy doing today?" He asked, looking down on the thin man. Kyle didn't respond, mouth quivering. Stan continued smiling and bent down to Kyle's level. He sat down in front of him, opening the can.

"I got you different meat while at the store today since I know you didn't like the tuna last week." Stan said, as if it was a normal thing. He gently scooped some of the meat from the can onto his fingers and held it out in front of Kyle's mouth.

"Open up Kyle." Stan said and Kyle stared at him. His eyes were begging and pleading to be let go. Fresh tears fell down his trembling face. Stan frowned and pushed his fingers closer to Kyle's mouth. "I said open up Kyle."

This time Kyle obeyed, opening his mouth slightly and allowing Stan to scrape the meat onto his teeth and tongue. Stan smiled and retracted his hand before scooping more meat. The process continued for a while before Stan noticed Kyle wasn't swallowing. 

"Kyle, you're supposed to swallow." Kyle closed his mouth, attempting feebly. Rolling his eyes, Stan kissed Kyle. He forced the meat to the back of Kyle's throat, making him swallow. He pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"See, s'not that hard." Kyle didn't respond. Suddenly, Stan wasn't interested in feeding Kyle anymore. It didn't matter because Kyle wasn't hungry in the first place. 

Stan put the can down away from them, making sure it wouldn't get in their way. Kyle felt nauseated knowing what was going to come next. 

"Stan please don't..." his broken voice was so quiet and Kyle was ashamed of it. Stan shushed him, gently rubbing Kyle's cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay Kyle, I'm not going to do anything bad." That was a lie. No matter how many times he said that it was a lie. Everything he did was bad. "I'm not going to hurt you." Lies. It was all wretched lies. Anything he did hurt. 

Kyle was pushed back, hands roaming his body. He always tried to ignore it, to think of something else. The hands tweaked his nipples and he whimpered out of fear. Stan chuckled.

All he had wanted was a normal relationship. At one point he had loved Stan. They had even been going out. Kyle refused to think that they were still together after this. He wanted out. He heard the bottle cap click open and he closed his eyes.

Slick fingers prodded him and he tried not to focus on the uncomfortable feeling. He thought of his family. They must miss him, he hadn't seen them in months. At least, he assumed it had been months. Kyle honestly had no idea how long he'd been in the basement.

The fingers were suddenly gone but something larger was forcing it's way in. Kyle felt tears slip from his eyes and he heard more shushing. Stan gently kissed his tears which only caused more to come out. 

Stan whispered words of encouragement as he thrusted, but it all melted in Kyle's ears. He couldn't hear anything through his painfilled haze. 

Warmth spilled into Kyle and Stan kissed him once again. He pulled away and sang praises against Kyle's skin.

"You were so good for me today baby." Kyle stared blankly at the ceiling. He was tried and he felt disgusting. His arms felt numb, having been laid on. Stan sat him back up and he felt his seed begin to seep out.

"Sometimes," Stan began, "I wish you could get pregnant so you could have my kids." He pressed at Kyle's flat stomach absent mindly. Kyle flinched, feeling nauseated once again. He wanted Stan to leave like he normally does afterwards.

Stan stayed though. He brought his hand up to Kyle's face and smiled at him once again.

"I was thinking about finally letting you come upstairs today. You won't be able to leave my room though." Kyle just stared blankly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Stan just kept smiling.

"I'll bring you upstairs and I'll even untie your arms." Kyle realized Stan was going to bring him upstairs no matter Kyle's reaction. 

Kyle swallowed dryly as he was picked up. He tried to calm himself. This was a good thing. Going upstairs just meant he was close to freedom. As they began to ascend the stairs, Stan held Kyle close.

"Oh, I also have cameras set up everywhere. If you so much as make a move towards the door I'll fucking kill you."

Kyle began to sob.


End file.
